If I Fell
by Xenrist.Lycan21
Summary: A one-shot to prove how that males can also write fanfiction... Guy had wanted nothing to do Annie... but oh how he had fallen for her suddenly Marian shows him what he will become if he falls too hard for Annie but then rejects their son and that his happily ever after wasn't too far fetched after all. Guy/Annie/Marian/Meg(dang Guy is Lucky)
1. Shot 1-

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing of BBC Robin Hood…

If I Fell

Part 1 of 3

"Go to the Kitchen, I am starving tell them to hurry up or the next burn on the stove will be their face…" the Sheriff had demanded.

"Yes m'lord." Guy darted past the kitchen and stood beside the store-room. He whispered not actually looking in,

"Annie? Annie are you in there?"

"Oh?" he heard a weak voice spout out, with false disdain "You are here…"

"Annie how is it that you always seem so shocked when I do?" He said finally going into the storage cell.

She closed the door to the store room. He kissed her wildly, his raven hair waving about as she grabbed at the back of his head, brushing her hand through it. She was fragile, and he, untamed by the cruel eyes that followed him. It wasn't until he heard the sudden _whack, boing, _that made him drop to the floor did he realize he had been hit over the head with a frying pan. He found himself waking to the sound of a babe's cry.

_What's going on, _he thought. Then he heard another cry, a woman's; _Annie…_He thought again as he stood and looked around, this wasn't Nottingham Castle, this was Annie's home. He looked to the bed, and saw her. Sweaty and drenched with blood,

"Let me hold him, please?" she begged.

"No! Not yet you have a fever." Guy then heard his own voice it's harshness startled him.

"Guy please let me hold our son…" Annie pleaded. Guy saw himself refusing. _Give her the child, she is his mother for Christ's sake, _he thought trying to convince himself.

"What should we name him?" she asked trying to change the subject innocently.

_That's up to you… _Guy kept thinking trying to make some connection to his body.

"We?" he heard himself say condescendingly, "No, I get to name him… He's my son…"

_You jackass he is both of yours, _Guy rumored to himself, as he grabbed at his own throat but his hands just phased through himself. He looked at his hands and he balled them into fists, and tried to get into his body and he fell back as if he was pushed out.

Guy saw the small teardrops form in Annie's eyes.

"You will take care of him won't you?"

He saw himself smirking,

"Of course." He heard himself again as he exited.

_You lying git, _he thought following himself.

He followed himself about three leagues from Annie's cottage, in Sherwood he put his son in some underbrush. Guy couldn't believe his eyes. He was leaving his son in the forest alone to die. His body took off but Guy stayed, he stayed and removed the underbrush, he didn't know how he could move everything but not his own body. He looked down at his son and he seemed to see him as well.

"Hello…" he finally gathered his voice again. The babe just stared at him still crying. Guy held a finger out to his son. He took it in his chubby little fist. Guy felt himself sob silently.

"Why can you see me and no one else?"

"Because children have a unique insight into other things usually unseen." He heard a voice he twisted his neck to see Marian.

"What? Marian what is this?" Guy fell back.

"It is what will come to pass if you do not choose." Marian's eyes burned into his own.

"I don't understand…"

"Annie loves you and right this moment you love her too but once she tells you she is with child you will lose it, because you also love me. It is ripping your heart in two already." Marian smiles which hurts Guy. He notices her white dress is stained at her side with blood.

"What happened?" He asks motioning to her side.

"You kill me…"

His eyes go wide, "What… how, why?"

"Vaisey and you go to the Holyland and try and kill the King, I try to stop you…" she snaps her fingers and they arrive in the Holyland. He sees himself and Marian, he has unsheathed his sword and slowly walking to the wounded King Richard.

"_It's Over Guy…"_

"_Get out of the way."_

"_All this time I have been fighting for England, you think I am going to let you kill England."_

"_Marian-swings his sword close to her as a warning- Get out of the way!"_

"_You'll have to kill me first…"Marian taunted_

"_NO! We're to get out of this. I am going to do this thing and I will have power beyond measure…. And we will be together."_

"_I would rather die than be with you Guy of Gisborne." She said teasingly,_

"_No!" He loudly breaths in disbelief._

" _I am going to marry Robin Hood… I love Robin Hood." She says smiling to herself as she repeats, "I love Robin Hood."_

_Guy then closes her eyes as he stabs her in the side._

"Do you see this will all happen if you do not accept the love you have for Annie." She snaps her fingers again and they are in corridor,

"But I love you too… How can I love when I am afraid that this is me, this is who I am… and who I am is who I will be always?" Guy tried not to cry again, he knew that Marian would only torture him more if he had,

"Just tell her you love her but there cannot be anything more between the two of you. Yes her heart will break a bit but the scribe, Wesley will help her in mending that."

"Am I to die alone, Marian?" he asked.

"Not in the least, there will be a girl who takes mine and Annie's place in your heart. Now go back into your body."

Guy stepped through and into his body and took the conversation he was having with Vaisey.

"Lepers and women… One in the same, Gisborne don't you dare forget it." The Sheriff told him while lightly slapping his face. The leather clad brooding knight looked at him his pale blue eyes staring elsewhere now, down to corridor to look at how barren it was as she(Marian) had left.

"I won't m'lord…" Guy's heart was heavy it lay low hidden beneath all the layers of harsh black leather that mirrored his soul.

"Go to the Kitchen, I am starving tell them to hurry up or the next burn on the stove will be their face…" the Sheriff had demanded.

"Yes m'lord." Guy said leaving to find Annie.

She was in the store-room cutting up some vegetables.

"Yes is there something you need Sit Guy?" she said not looking up, and places the knife down.

He grabs her hands and kisses them.

"You deserve better than me, I love you but it's best if we got separate ways. After all Wesley the scribe has eyes for you."

Annie smiled weakly, up at him.

"Thank you…" She kisses his cheek.

"Good-Bye Annie…"


	2. Shot 2

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing of BBC Robin Hood…

A/N: I warn you here and now that this is not a happy fic, has some happiness but it certainly is not.

Part Two

Of Blood and Sand

As Guy saw King Richard and Vaisey, Vaisey was lining up an arrow to kill the King, Guy heard her voice in fragments echoing in his head.

_I Will Give You My Hand, This is your last chance._

Guy despite himself went in an instant to knock Vaisey down.

"You fool…" he shouted.

"If You are to kill my lord then kill me!" Guy said drawing his sword.

"All this for her you are nothing, for her you always will be nothing," Vaisey had toyed with him saying that she'd rather die than be with him and that loved and was going to marry Hood. The arrow twisted through his back and into his heart, if there was any of his heart left to be struck, he heard Marian scream.

"What have you done?"

He took too long realize that, Vaisey, the man who he considered a father, had shot him. He(Vaisey) had a twisted, toothy grin stretch about his features.

"You have served your purpose Gisborne." Vaisey laced another arrow and to Guy's hesitance he fell to his knees breaking the arrow within him as Vaisey shot the next arrow into him again.

"My…My Lord please…mer…mercy?" Guy heard his own voice beg.

"A clue, No." Vaisey harshly whispered into his ear. He grabbed the scruff of Guy's leather collar and Marian ran out to the alley to face both men. Guy finally gathered enough of his strength to hit Vaisey but the sun blazed against his sword and he was blinded when he heard his blade collide with flesh but then he fell back with realization that he hadn't hit his intended target.

"No…" He breathed. He had pierced Marian on her side again unknowingly as he had a year ago when she was the Nightwatchman. She fell to the ground, Robin and the gang rounding the corner.

Vaisey leapt to his feet and ran to his horse and sneering he hushed out, "Goodbye Gisborne."

Guy didn't want Marian to die he knew Hood wouldn't have believed him anyhow, for Hood already had seen what he thought he saw. He was quickly restrained by Carter and Little John and punched in the jaw by Will. It wasn't until the King spoke that they took notice of the arrow laid within Guy's chest.

"He saved my life Robin."

"He tried to kill you before your Majesty."

"This I know, but he was doing so to prove loyalty to the Sheriff."

Guy sputtered out, interrupting "Let me die, I'll live in hell for what I have done."

"His sword hasn't gone that deep into Marian," Djaq told them. "It can be fixed Robin."

Marian smiled weakly up at Robin.

"He was trying to kill Vaisey and I got in the way and unintentionally he stabbed me." She defended.

"It's true." Richard said, "He was blinded by the glow of the sun on his blade and couldn't see her." He testified.

Robin hesitated to believe it but the King himself had seen it, but that didn't stop him from pushing the arrow deeper into Guy's heart unknowingly. Guy let out cry of pain,

"You've won now let me die Hood." Hood could just leave him in his misery, of sand and blood, but he was not a villain like Guy, he was a hero and a better man… well relatively speaking on the two points.

"Djaq check his wound…" Robin said.

"It already has pierced his heart…" she said and was met with Guy's painful eyes. Marian spoke again,

"He was shot twice."

"The first arrowhead is lodged in his heart… and the second trying to push the former out." Djaq stated.

Guy grabbed Djaq's hands forcing her to push the arrow into him further, "Help Marian…please." His pleading was soft and yet deafening. She let his grip fall a bit before aiding Marian. He'd die knowing that his heart was split and that Marian would live on with Hood. Then his everything went completely black.


End file.
